moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Darksinger
Knowledge – the one thing that all people seek and need. The search for it has left many blind and lost, or worse, dead. Knowledge in all things is the undoubted source of divinity, and at its forefront is Aurora. She is a seer, ordained a prophet by the Witchbane, and able to see all paths both future and past. Her absolute knowledge of the unknown has left her careless and nonchalant, never expressing anything but a coy smile. An Eternity Youth Aurora was born into wealth, having been a Highborne, but was unfortunate to have such a careless mother as E'scina. She was a woman whose sin was truly lust, always succumbing to it. Men of all names came to bed and children of all names were the product. Aurora was lucky in never meeting most of these bastards, settling for only two of her kin; Classaellea and Meecko. Unlike they, she showed a very keen affinity for magic, but it was frightening. The power she wielded was not flickering lights, but the ability to tear down entire buildings. Forced to suppress it, she hoped that they would disperse away from her. Each day they grew unkempt inside her, tearing at the surface every hour, minute, and second of her life. Finally, she gave in to the power, thinking 'What if I used it?' It was slow at first, but the more she used it, the more she craved it. The Burning Legion Years and years passed, but finally Aurora was able to see into the future – peer through the fabric of space and time. What she found was not a peaceful, loving path for her to take. Fire and brimstone rained from above and with it came the dark master of Sargeras. He, and terrible armies, were to bring destruction to her city and spike her head on a stake. Pit lords were to enslave her siblings and Dreadlords were to feast upon their blood. And in those last moments when all she knew was dead, the city itself would fall into the depths of its own making and an ocean would flood the entire world. Such a thing was terrifying to a young Aurora and turned her back on such a pathetic fate. She escaped the invasion and warned her family, but her foolish mother did not believe her. She was a proud Highborne that put absolute faith into their queen. Her sisters were not so stupid, quickly following after her and fleeing for the western bay of the single continent. She used that sight one more time, peeking not into the future, but the present. She saw what lie behind that curtain and it tore her at the very soul. Hundred of demons marched through the streets tearing her loved ones from their homes. Peace was no longer even a word to understand. People were butchered, raped, eaten. The streets were stained red with blood and fires smoked out the moonlight, leaving only the fel-green taint of evil in its wake. Lastly she saw her mother slaughtered like a pig. Her bowels were torn from her and she left hanging like a trophy from a felstalker's saddle. This destroyed Aurora. Trauma Her emotions caused disasters in the masses, no longer able to control her sheer and utter anger. Mountains collapsed, sinkholes opened, trees burned, and people died; complete recklessness. The three sisters were no longer a trio, separated by the way Aurora pushed her emotions aside. Her days were filled with nothing but tears and her mind could not escape that dark, wretched place she once called a home. It sat now at the bottom of the sea, but she sat at the water's edge, looking out at the horizon. Finally, she did as her mother, and gave into temptation. The void appealed only in the guise of erasing those terrible, terrible memories. It had to happen, she couldn't take it no more, and years passed. She sat in the halls of Dire Maul wasting away and knowing nothing more than evil. What started as a venture into her own aid became her undoing. She became tainted by shadow and evil, singing away dark lullabies as she conjured creatures from the void. Everything that made her humane was missing, ripped from her mind entirely. With each sacrifice in the dark gods' name, she fell further and further into an unstoppable madness. Salvation Eventually Dire Maul's resources were exhausted. Satyrs only had so much to offer and the imps truly annoyed her greatly. She sought black magics all over the world; Sithilus, Desolace, Northrend, the Plaguelands, and so many more unforgiving places. Finally she found herself in the great bastion of the human world, Stormwind City. The rabble didn't intrigue her in the slightest, merely the calling of the Slaughtered Lamb whose coven intrigued her sense of knowing. A simple book of forbidden spells was the last thing she gazed upon before her entire life changed. Alex Maegh, a Pyromancer, approached and apprehended her. Aurora went along with what she considered a little game. She was invincible after all, impervious to whatever this young creature could throw at her. Such thoughts were wrong and she found herself in the presence of something far greater than darkness. By the torturous hand of Vetano, she was 'purged' of her vile energies and brought to see something she has never seen before, something so powerful it left her in awe... The Holy Light. What possessed her was no longer there. It had been brought from its recesses and burned in the name of the righteous. When her eyes opened once more, they no longer held that purple hue of evil, but returned to the graceful golden. Insanity no longer plagued her, but her sins were long from forgotten. In an effort to redeem herself she pledged allegiance wholly to the divine deity and its servants, the Witchbane. Appendix Weapons The Prophet's Blade Aurora's sword is an ancient relic of a forgotten age, its creation blending the sacred art of the Highborne magics with the mystical energies of the Holy Light. She has been attuned to this blade, and for which she can use it as a conduit of her will, channeling raw power down its length and into her foes. Such a weapon's material matters not, for no matter how many strikes she swings it will never dull, and it takes but a single nick to afflict an enemy with its enchantment. Wand of the Flame Aurora's wand is no cheap dogwood, instead having been produced using an extremely rare substance thought to be a by-product of an experiment done centuries ago. Its very touch is warming and its vibrant array of colors can draw one in, especially with one so poise and pristine wielding it. Such is an enemy's end, however, because when it shoots it unleashes fires so hot that they can melt steel! Magic The Butterfly Effect Time is not a single stream ahead, but a pool with many ripples. To throw a rock in the water sends waves across its surface and disrupts the balance of time as we know it. Aurora's sight is no exception, having thrown off the course of history many times over. Each window she opens into the future causes it to change – allowing those of the past to know of their future follies and giving them the power to choose a different path. It is a dangerous game, one that's attracted more than a single faction's attention. Even with such threats, she continues the practice today. Master of the Arts In the eyes of her companions, Aurora is considered as powerful as even the great Queen Azshara, but such facts are untested and unproven. Still, it is a testament to her unmatched prowess in the arts of all things magic. Her hand dabbles in not a mere branch of study, but all studies. An eternity has left her with endless notes, experiments, and mysteries that no mere man could understand. If she cared for the title, she could easily be seen as an Archmage, but she cares little for such prestige. In her mind magic and all its properties are the cornerstone of everything. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Order of the Witchbane Category:Highborne Category:Mages Category:Witchhunter Category:War of the Ancients Category:Characters Category:Highborne Peerage